


Ночь в пятом месяце, или Утопленник

by ahoutoranoana



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Gen, Humor, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoutoranoana/pseuds/ahoutoranoana
Summary: Если бы про встречу Юкимуры с О-Ити писал Гоголь...Украинский квайдан под Хеллоуин.





	Ночь в пятом месяце, или Утопленник

– Что б вам сегодня рассказать-то, хлопцы, – так начал речь свою старый Такэда Сингэн по прозвищу Батько, удобно расположившись на крыльце Ивамидзудэры да набивая свою люльку крепчайшим кансайским табаком. – Может, за то, как ходили мы на Суву Ёрисигэ, чи про замок Сига и канрэя Норимасу? Эх, доброе было время! Как молнии небесные врывались наши кони в стан врага, как град на спелые колосья падали наши шашки на вражеские шеи, а о хате своей никто тогда и не думал, ибо что думать о хате, если не знаешь, где завтра приклонится твоя голова. И враги наши все поголовно в страхе спали на животах*, только это им не помогало. Отакое было то время. Только вижу я, вам сегодня хочется про странное да мудреное, чтоб душа в пятки, да мороз по коже? А то и правда. Вечер нынче жаркий.  
Он омочил густые усы свои в сакэ и продолжал.  
– А стояло наше войско как-то близ озера Бива. Места всё дикие, отдаленные. До столицы – четырнадцать ри, кругом горы, сплошь покрытые лесом, да старый заброшенный замок на холме. Ни переночевать где, ни огоньку у кого попросить. Глухие места.  
Наши хлопцы коней расседлали, костер развели, да и пошли к озеру воды на кулиш набрать. Только зачерпнули – глядь, а плывет к ним нечто белое и длинное. Выловили багром, вытащили на берег, перевернули, смотрят, дивятся: жид не жид, москаль не москаль, баба не баба – волосы длинные, седые, как иная девка и не вырастит, стать немощная, одна кожа на костях натянута, вокруг шеи водоросли да всякая речная трава, а усов и в помине нет. Пока думали да гадали, что теперь делать, раскрыл утопленник очи свои и вцепился ближнему хлопцу в ногу. «Всё, – говорит, – отдам, шашку золотую, дукатов червонных мешок, свитку парчовую – только доставьте меня в замок на гору. Сидит там мой вражина, гетьман Нобунага, он меня за чуб при людях таскал, поэзии хаял, веером железным бил. Уж я палил его, чортового сына, в столице, грех из-за него на душу принял, святую церкву изничтожил, а и то без толку. Ускользнул вражина из пылающей церкви, засел на горе Адзути и каждую ночь со своими полковниками да сотниками пирует. От такого позору нет мне покою даже на том свете, век буду мучиться, коли не доберусь до его глотки да не отправлю его к дидьку в пекло».  
Задумались хлопцы. Хоть и не пойми кто, а все же из бывших, как не помочь брату-козаку в таком горе? Тут и объявил один, что скорее даст он отрезать оселедец с собственной головы, чем допустит, чтоб над честным козаком и на том свете проклятущее начальство насмехалось. Сказал – и сделал. Посадил седовласого утопленника себе за спину и направил коня в гору.  
А тем временем совсем стемнело. Едет козак по лесу и мнится ему, что деревья как-то слишком близко стоят около дороги, да и самой дороги-то не видно – так, тропка едва приметная бежит среди криптомерий да терновника, виляет, петляет, и вот уже и неба не различить, и месяц ясный едва пробивается через густые ветви. А кусты! Сроду не видывал он, чтобы шипы и сучья так больно царапались! Да и утопленник сзади чудит: то голову на плечо положит, то рукой по шее проведет невзначай. Уже и не рад козак, что ввязался в такое темное дело.  
Однако ж расступились, наконец, деревья и выехали они на поляну на вершине горы. Глядит козак – очам своим не верит: стоит на поляне замок, новехонький, как сегодня построили, локтей сто в высоту, весь в тиграх да драконах, развеваются над ним стяги, а на воротах – какого только люду не стоит на воротах! Все в доспехах от южных варваров, с аркебузами, рожи плоские, носы длинные, тэнгу обзавидуется, волосы красные, дыбом торчат, что метелка у жинки, когда она перед Великднем убираться задумает… словом такие рожи, что сразу понял наш козак, что не обошлось тут без нечистого и свиты его.

Страшно стало козаку, а отступать некуда: сзади утопленник крепко за шею держится, да и слово козацкое не та вещь, чтоб ей вправо и влево разбрасываться. Перехватил хлопец покрепче шашку свою и только хотел, как полагается, имя выкликать, как отворилися ворота и выехал из замка козак красоты неописуемой. Жупан чорный, шаровары красные, как жар, при боку сабля и люлька с золотой цепочкой по самые пяты, а усы такие, что девчата наши, увидевши такие усы, сразу бы стали подбивать отцов своих пересчитать их приданное – одним словом, запорожец! Эх, бродило их когда-то по земле нашей без счета; заедут, бывало, в столицу, зайдут в корчму, закажут горилки всем присутствующим, да и пойдет гулять молодецкая ватага по улицам, да так, что старухи позачиняют все хаты, а у пана комиссара наутро будет болеть голова… Но и хватит об том.  
Утопленник же, увидавши красавца козака, совсем разум утратил. С коня соскочил, на колени в пыль бухнулся, стал земные поклоны класть, как будто впереди него иерей какой. Ползет по дороге, об землю лбом стучит и только что завывает невразумительно.  
Смекнул козак, что такова сила есть у мертвого гетьмана над своим сотником, что не может тот и пальца своего супротив обидчика поднять, вспомнил, что слово давал помочь, да и вышел вперед.  
– А ну, Иродово племя, прекратите насмехаться над честным козаком! – вскричал он. – Будь я католик, если не сворочу ваши поганые рожи на затылок не отправлю вас обратно в пекло!  
Не успел он закончить, как проклятущие варвары выскалили зубы свои да подняли такой смех, что у козака мороз по коже пошел.  
– Ладно, – сказал красавец-хозяин, вдоволь нахохотавшись. – Так и быть, пощажу я этого жалкого изменника, если одолеешь ты хотя бы сестру мою.  
Возмутился наш хлопец: козаку – и с бабой воевать! – но все-таки согласился. Ударил в ладоши хозяин, и вышла из ворот молодая панночка: лицом белая, волос черный, бровки, как немецкий бархат, щечки розовые, что лепестки самого нежнейшего алого мака под первыми лучами солнца.  
– Нападай, – говорит красавец-козак, а наш хлопец не знает, что и делать: не поднимается рука его на эдакую красоту. Замахнулся он для виду, да только шашка его в локте от красавицы прошла, даже ветру над премилой головкой ее не подняла. Удивился хлопец. Замахнулся в другой раз – и вновь, как нечистый за руку водит: прошла шашка в двух локтях от панночки, словно бы и не в нее целил.  
– Ай, – смеется чорный гетьман, – да ты и с девками справиться не можешь, куда тебе в пекло соваться!  
Осерчал молодой козак, схватился за монисто на шее, прочитал намбуцу, да и замахнулся в третий раз. Гром пошел по замку, на гетьмана напали корчи, а панночка взвыла таким чудовищным голосом, что, казалось, и человеческое горло не способно издавать подобные звуки.  
– Забирай, – закричал чорный гетьман, – своего утопленника, да чтоб духу твоего здесь не было!  
Понял козак, что испугалось чортово племя святого слова, перехватил шашку поудобнее и пошел читать намбуцу. Читает, а сам шашкой, как косой, нечистых косит. Разверещались красноволосые варвары, побросали свои аркебузы и доспехи, разбежались кто куда; закачался замок; закричал страшным голосом красавец-гетьман, обнимая панночку свою. Разом затряслось всё, и только хотел уже козак зарубить нечистого, как ударило его балкой по голове, да и потерял он сознание.  
Проснулся наутро, глядит – нет вокруг никого, сзади развалины замка, уж и мох на них порос, спереди озеро Бива. Стоит только конь его гнедой, щиплет травку. Горько стало козаку, что не сдержал он слова и не помог утопленнику, да уж что тут поделаешь. Оседлал он коня, да и воротился к своим.  
И с той поры пошло в замке Адзути неладное: то свет ночью над развалинами горит, то шум какой слышится. А козак молодой, который слова не сдержал, каждый год собирается с чорным гетьманом воевать. И вроде же берет верх, но вот бесовщина какая – ровно через год снова встает красавец казак в чорном жупане и снова не дает хлопцу покоя.

**Author's Note:**

> *спать на животах - бояться.


End file.
